The use of steel roof decks on flat or low slope roofing is intended to perform four primary functions, namely distribution of loads such as snow, rain and wind, diaphragm action for structural purposes, a support element for the waterproofing and insulating components and fire protection for those waterproofing elements.
However, should there be a compromise of the waterproofing, deterioration of the steel occurs either through leaching of corrosive materials or simple rusting. Whether the decking is corrosion resistant coated (e.g. galvanized or painted) or not only affects the time for occurrence, once the decking if corroded its primary functions are compromised and therefore must be corrected.
To date the means of correcting the situations is to either remove the damaged decking and install new decking in its place or place new decking directly over the damaged decking. This also entails a varying degree of removal of the waterproofing and insulation layers. Each of those means has problems.
Removing of the decking requires restricted access to the building areas directly below the roof for safety reasons. There is also a great deal of debris and potential fire hazards created in such removal and replacement. Business costs are substantial. Additionally any services located on the underside of the deck must be disconnected and/or relocated. Re-roof production time is substantially increased, thereby resulting in higher contract costs as well as high business loss costs.
If, as a solution, new decking is placed directly over the corroded deck then the continuation of the corrosion or rust into the new decking will occur. The time of occurrence is dependent on the type and quality of protective coating or paint applied between the new and existing decking.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a re-roofing system that can be installed without completely removing the existing roofing system.